


You Never Know

by WithoutForesight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, On the surface, Up for interpretation, Very incredibly short, implied illness, possibly implied death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutForesight/pseuds/WithoutForesight
Summary: “  Eventually, it was everything.  Filling a space never known to be empty, touching everything with its infinite reach, expanding so rapidly eternity seemed small by comparison.How it had come to this, he’d never know.  ”
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Never Know

It started out soft.Low.Small, like a child, nestled in its mother’s arms.

Slowly, it grew.Branches sprouting branches, and like veins, they flowed outward continuously.

Eventually, it was everything.Filling a space never known to be empty, touching everything with its infinite reach, expanding so rapidly eternity seemed small by comparison.

How it had come to this, he’d never know.

Sitting beside a bed, fixated on the barest movement of a sheet rising with a breath, and the responding minuscule fall.Again and again as his thoughts dulled like the sky outside. 

It was never meant to be like this.How it had become this, he’d never know.

The still silence broken only by the occasional birdsong gently whistled, everything felt numb, apart from what little warmth was held by the hand clasped in his own.

So little heat, so barely there.A roaring fire to the flicker of a candle.

Under the numb was an ache, long standing, familiar.It welled, at times, a monolith of pain.Crushing him.But most of the time, it was just an ache.

How it had started, he’d never know.

And he watched the rise and fall of every sign of life, thoughts all but a wash of white noise.Time slowed and sped at the same time, too much, not enough, all at once, and his mouth was dry.

He was tired.

So tired.

Resting his head on the linen, he wondered if it was soft as the darkness consumed him, focused only on the barest sound of shallow breathing.

What he would wake up to, he’d never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is who, what’s going on, and how it ends is entirely up to interpretation.  
> I pictured a snippet of a scene in my head and just went with it, sorry I can’t ever write happy things.
> 
> Feel free to come check out my [spicyhoney blog](https://dumbgaybabylmao.tumblr.com)


End file.
